Snow Princess
by nacheell
Summary: Nevara doesn't remember her childhood that doesn't involve the League. Now on the Team she starts to wonder why does she finds a certain green eyes blond hair hero attractive. Everything seems to go well for her... that was until the ghost of her past shows up and tries to change it. Will she be drag down with her past or will a certain her come for her rescue. KaldurXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the Young Justice Characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I have created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

Snow falls on this island more heavily than others. It a perfect place to live…. Well at least to me since it snow 365 days a year. At age of six this type of living is normal…. Well then again I'm not really normal; I'm what you call special. My body is just use to this weather. But everything change one day. I was playing outside in the snow while the adults are inside talk.

A young boy stands a bit away from her looking back at her home. She was bare footed wearing a light blue summer dress that matches her misty blue eyes. While her waist length long white hair slightly blew in the wind. Taking a scoop full of snow and toss it in the air, but it didn't fall around me, it stays in mid-air as she was going to move my arms there was an explosion. They both turn around and saw that the castle was going up into flames.

"Daddy…" without knowing she was running towards the castle when the boy grabs hold of her. "Cam…"

"Neva, you can't go there," he said.

"But daddy he's," she said.

"He'll be fine, he'll be mad if you're not safe," he said. "We must go," the both started to run into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"My father has a submarine on the other side of this island just in case some like this happen"

"What happen?" she asks. "Cam, what's going on?"

"Don't worry you'll see your father soon," as the both of them continue to run an arrow landed in front of the boy. He saw it and pushes her down. "Neva when I give you the signal I want you to run as fast as you can"

"But…"

"Just do as I say okay," the boy helps me up. She stood behind him. "You ready," she could only nodded. Then he went and his body started to form into ice. Then used his arms to start throwing ice crystals at the tree where the arrow came from. She wasn't able to see it but something or someone was jumping from tree to tree. "Now Neva!" he said giving her the final push in the right direction.

She continues to run and run until she something trips. Falling into the ground and hitting my head on something.

Cold hands pick me up and carry me.

"Daddy…" then I was surrounded by darkness

* * *

_I didn't know how long I was asleep all I knew was that I woke up burning up. I was in a room that didn't belong to me_.

And my clothing was different than they were before. The room was white and not decorated, and most of the doors were lock but the one to the bathroom. I didn't pay any attention to those all things that were around my all I could think about was getting under something cold, something that can cool down my body. There was a shower in the bathroom and not a moment too soon was I under the cold water. This was better this, this was so much better than before.

Now with her clothes soak, and her mind working she had to find out where she is. She remembers everything from outside of the bathroom just from being out there once. Why was she trapped inside of this room; that was only connected to the bathroom? She turns on the faucets, plugging the drain letting the cold water fill up in the sink; then turns into the shower to give it the same treatment; as soon as the water touches the floor and soon her feet. She goes and touches the edges of the door and touches then as she moves along the edges it started to form ice crystal, and soon the whole door was cover in ice crystals and spreading to the wall making it almost impossible for anyone to get in. With the only entrance block she makes her way to back to the shower and open the window and starts to climb out arms first then pulls herself out of the bath room and lands on the ground outside of the. Landing on her feet she sees that she was in some sort of back yard. There was grass that goes on for a while. Her clothing were starting to dry up and she was starting to feel hot again. She was just about start make a run for it…

"That was five minutes," a voice said. She turns around to see a woman with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a white and light blue one piece outfit.

"Who are you?"

"Tora, but you can call me Ice," she said. "And you are?"

"Nevara"

* * *

I woke up from the same memory that always happens. It been ten years since that has happen most of my memory of my childhood has been lost and replace by my time to Tora. She has been like my mother to me, these couple of years. My memories of my mother and father are completely gone. At first, she just adopted me and took me under her wing but soon she started to train me to control my powers. It seems that I was born with ice type ability. I was able to control my powers and soon I was able to go on patrol the city with Tora, no Ice as Snow.

Today is the day is that I get to be a part of the Justice League team for the sidekicks. It was easy to convince Tora but I had a staring contest with Batman for him to approve just as I was about to give up and stay that she was going to just to move there and be a part of the team whether he like it or not. When he sighs and gave his approvable.

She got out of bed and changed into her Snow outfit. Throwing on a her light blue tights and her misty blue long sleeve shirt that shows off her stomach, once her clothes were on she puts on her white knee high boots. Then she finally sat down in front of her mirror. Her hair now close to passing her bottom needed to be brush. Once done she takes one more look at herself and then takes a deep breath and heads to the living room where Tora was waiting for her.

* * *

At Mount Justice, Batman was giving the guys the speech about how he was going to give them mission, real league mission.

"The six you, will be that team," he said.

"Cool," Robin said. "Wait, six?" Batman noddes his head back and they turn around to see Martian Man and Ice walk in with two other girls.

"This is the Martian Man niece Miss Martian, and they is Ice protégé Snow," Batman said.

"Hey guys Miss me," Snow said.

"Hi," Miss Martian said.

"Like this gig more every minute," Kid Flash said to Robin. "Hi welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names"

The boys started to surround us. While Superboy was standing on his own. It's been a while since I see any of the boys all in one room. Wally is just being himself a total flirt and Miss Martian is totally buying it. Great I can already tell someone going to get there heart broken.

"I'm honor to be a part," she said.

As I was looking at Superboy, Robin notices and waves over to him.

"Hey, Superboy come over and meet Miss M and Snow," he said. Superboy walks over to them.

"It's nice to meet you," Snow said. Miss M went and changes her shirt color to match Superboy.

"I like your shirt," she said.

**AN: HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ITS DOESN'T GO INTO DETAILS ABOUT KALDURXOC IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WILL IN THE NEXT ONE THANKS AGAIN FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 2**

_No, it's just my imagination. There is no way that he could be ignoring me?_

It's been a week since she started living at the cave and they were fine at first but now Kaldur hasn't talk to her since the first day. Well it's not like that she was able to say anything to him, but he always was able to say something to her. There was many times when she was on a mission and they just so happen to meet, they always work together. He wasn't so shy about talking to her then. What could she have done to make him completely ignore her? okay maybe the last time she went and attach he got in the way and turn into a human/fish popsicle and turning him back was the hard part but she apologize to him after she capture the guys.

She and Aqualad were like best friends and the best dynamic due… _well that's the way she saw them…_ whenever they were together but it seems as if he was avoiding her. She goes into the living room he leaves to the kitchen. When she enters the kitchen he leaves to go into a different room. They been playing this game for a while and it wasn't funny.

Nevara never like being ignore and doesn't like the outcome of when she does, because she is always the one getting in trouble. When she was at school, some of her classmates got the idea to play a prank on her and just ignore her seeing that she like to be the center of attention. They didn't speak to her until break after that each and every one of them end up with the flu; even though that the classroom didn't have and air conditioner. Tora decide to make her a home school seeing that she couldn't behave around other properly.

She had to find a way to get him to start talking to her and figure out what she did wrong.

She was walking down the hall heading towards the gym when she saw Aqualad coming her way. She waited until he was close enough to her. Just as he pass her she called him.

"Aqualad," no responds. He didn't stop nor did he turn around. She even said it loud enough for him to hear. She bit the bottom of her lip and touch the wall soon and ice wall form right in front of Aqualad. Finally he stops. "Aqualad"

"Snow is something wrong?" he said not looking at her.

"First can you turn around, I don't feel like having a conversation with your back," he turns around and doesn't make any eye contact with her. "You're not looking at me…"

"I…"

"Did I do something to make you mad?" then he final did look at her.

"No, you didn't do anything," he said then turns his eyes ways starting to feel a little heat coming from his cheeks. "You just…"

"I just what?"

"You change?"

"Change what?" she looks down. "My outfit?"

"um…"

"The other one was a little small so I just thought something new should be good to start my new image since I'm a part of this team. What you don't like?"

"I like…"

"Good now stop acting so weird and go back to normal before becoming a Popsicle," she said as she makes the wall disappear. "I'm going to get some practice in why don't you go and do whatever but remember what I said."

"Sure," he said as she went and left him in the hall by himself. When she disappear Kaldur lean on the wall and wipes his face with his hands.

"You change in more than one way," he said as he replays the conversation he had with Robin and Wally.

"_Wow I didn't know that she change that much," Wally said._

"_It's only her outfit," he said._

"_Yeah but now we might have to treat her like a girl," Robin said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't tell me you don't see it," Wally said. "Think of her as a kid and as of now don't tell me you don't see it. She's becoming a woman in all the right places." _

"_Be happy that he has it in for Megan," Robin said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's better for him to be after Miss M than Snow; rather her fall for you than him…"_

* * *

That same day Canary came to practice with the team. Everyone was waiting and sadly the first one to face her was Snow.

As they were getting ready she wasn't paying any attention to Canary herself, but of the air around her; making it turn to ice slowing down her movement. Snow wait and let Canary make the first move and her movement was still fast. Attacking and dodging each of her movement then she was able to see that Canary was carrying herself a little lower than what she usual does. Taking a chance, Snow went and tried to punch Canary but when she block it she went and round house kick Canary but as she was about hit Canary she went and grab Snow leg and threw her a couple feet away.

"Nice try," she said. "You must have learn that little trick from Ice. It would have work on any one but me"

Snow sat up and went next to the others as they took their beatings from Canary. Once the day was over Snow headed towards her room. After a couple of hours she got the room to feel like she wanted; way below zero degrees. It would have frozen others like a Popsicle but it was just right to her. It felt like home to her for some reason she didn't know why or how but she feel as she was close to her family or of those she loves because of room and tempter around her.

The floor was completely covered in snow. In the corner of the walls was covered with icicles the room itself was snowing as if she was outside. After taking off her clothes she went and threw them in the corner of the room. She went and flops down on the bed with a little bounce; letting the cool air touch her back. Now that all her worries of Aqualad are gone she felt as a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Without knowing she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Being woken up to knocking wasn't the bad part, she learn to be a light sleeper as she working with Ice. She grabs one of the biggest shirts she has and went over to the door. Opening it she went and saw Aqualad outside waiting for her.

"We're all going to the beach so we were wondering if you wanted to come," he asks.

"Oh, okay then just let me change my clothes and I'll be out in a moment," she closes the door once again then came out wearing a plain black bikini. Kaldur saw what she was wearing; he covers his mouth and looks away from her. "What's wrong you don't like?"

"Um how about we do this," he went and took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Go ahead and wear this over your suit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"I look how I did a few minutes ago," she said.

"It's better this way trust me," he said. Nevara went and grab a pair of shorts and tie his shirt to the side. Soon they walk down the hall and to the front door were everyone else was waiting for them.

"Snow love the outfit, but isn't that Kaldur shirt?"

"Yep I thought that it would look good on me," she said posing for them. "Don't yah think?"

"Yeah looks great let's go," they all go outside and went over to the beach. Nevara laid down her blanket and umbrella before doing anything else and enjoying the beach with the others. They end up having a water balloon fight and Wally went and threw a big balloon at Snow and she got soaking wet. Seeing that she was wet and it was showing her bathing suit that was under her clothing she went and took off Kaldur shirt and the pair of shorts that she was wearing. All the guys mouth drop as they look at her.

"Now I know the reason for the shirt," Wally said.

"I'm going to take a break," Nevara said as she went and lay down on her beach blanket. Letting the air around her become cold she started to relax as she watches the other play.

Noticing Kaldur running around and throwing water balloons at the others made her see the outline of his muscle. Seeing how tone and taller he got since the last time they meet. Nevara always saw Kaldur as a best friend or an older brother but she didn't know what she was feeling. Something new was being born inside her and at the moment she felt like welcoming it.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY ACTION IN IT AT THE MOMENT BUT IT SHOWS THE CHARACTERS FEELINGS FOR ONE ANOTHER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WISH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER KAY AGAIN THANKS FOR READING ^_^**


End file.
